Ohh, radio!
by contradicting.lines
Summary: Tell me everything you know. I will believe your every word, just tell me so. Mikuo Hatsune was always the one people never noticed, or liked. People think of him as a dork/geek/nerd regardless of his many 'cool' friends. His problem is that he likes the 'most popular girl in school' Miku Hatsune. So how far will he actually truly go to catch the girl he likes? Please try it, okay?


**woah people, it's been ages since a new story huh? or a new post, for that matter. ahaha. anywho...i really wanted to post this today only because it's leap day, and it only comes once every four years, ahaha. plus i really had to get this plot flowing. any mistakes? i'll come back and re-edit this chapter later if i can.**

**i still have to work on my other stories...especially 'screw juliet and cinderella' which you should all check out if you're rin/len peoples who like them as a couple and not as siblings. alright, now let's get to the point of this story. this one i'm writing because it has a moral. you'll see as you go along.**

**but the main point is to get you to realize that you don't have to go so far to please someone you love/like regardless of the situation. you don't know how many people i see this happen to and bad shit happens to them. anyways, here's the thing to remember in this story as a heads up. this fanfiction is all based off the song 'ohh radio'. **

**here's a link, just get rid of spaces. h t t p: / / w w w. youtube. com/ w a t c h?v=M g Q 1 z q a y N k w**

**but, there's a second meaning behind the title. i'm basing all the chapters on different songs of different genres and artists to make all of you more opened minded about songs that you're not used to hearing. because a lot of people are biased on certain music, and i'm here to try and change that.**

**and don't worry, they're all good songs in my opinion. seriously people take a listen. you might learn things with these songs. since they're all inspired by different songs the lyrics will be words in the story, okay? well, without further ado here goes the story!**

* * *

><p><span>With legs like that:<span>

Tap, tap, tap. Those are beats. Sounds that a foot and a pen can make when frustration and inspiration hit you smack in the face. Notes, whether they are written and stretched out in words or sung by melodies strummed in tunes and hums can be expressed by honest poetry.

At least, that's what Mikuo Hatsune thought as he was sitting down on the edge of his bed, humming along with music in the air, and tapping his foot to a plain and simple wooden floor with the bass while trying to write out his thoughts, mind, and heart on paper. Expressing words to say for a certain someone didn't come easy for him.

So far, there were two crumpled slices of tree in the trash can and another five more on the ground by attempted shots at the bin. Taking a look at the current paper in front of him, he read out what he just wrote a moment ago. "My heart beats for you, so why don't you listen? Hear every thump, like words that are spoken."

Grimacing at the characters that formed the sentence, he scribbled out the thing; deeming it all wrong. It wasn't good enough. It needed more 'poetic finesse', according to him. "I need to make it flow more. Something..." he paused, as he started to tap his pen again. "something, is missing." The weariness started to line his face.

Trying to sprout an idea, he turned to where the music cuts through the air. The source of the melody? The huge fifty pound, old-classic boom-box that rested on a white furnished table near the window which was pretty close to his bed. Okay, it wasn't really fifty pounds but was pretty big. **Wait**. That was it.

The radio, stereo, or whatever you want to call it. A smile started spreading on Mikuo's mouth like wild fire. This was what he needed. Using the tip of the pen he pressed down on a blank canvas, moving black silk ink over white satin paper letting it bleed and soak through. "My heart's a stereo...? Yeah, sounds good."

Five minutes with the clock and many scribbles, x's and cross-outs later, Mikuo was finally satisfied on what he got so far. It might not be neat right now, but later he would definitely fix and add on to it. For sure. And perfect timing, the song that was on just finished.

_My heart's stereo. It beats for you so listen close._

_Hear my thoughts in every note, oh oh._

The song faded back into the station, bringing out the emcees. "Hey, check it. That was my boy DJ Kentaro in the mix with Neyo's 'Beautiful Monster'. This is Moshi-mosh, and good morning Tokyo. From Shibuya and Shinjuku, represent. It's now seven-thirty and-"

Mikuo shot up. "Seven-thirty? Already? My gosh!" Frantically running to his drawers, he rampaged through his clothes in a frenzy. Grabbing a white button up shirt, black jeans, and a teal, 'cheap' tie. The only reason why he called it that was because he bought the thing for two bucks, and it held a brand that no one has ever heard of.

Turning off the radio/stereo and changing out of his stay home clothes, he put on everything. While he was doing so, he almost tripped putting on his pants, and almost bumped his head towards the blunt surface of his drawer. Recovering from this act, he rushed buttoning up his shirt, rolling the sleeves to his elbows, and slinging the untied tie over the neckband.

Slamming his door open, he ran down the stairs into the kitchen. Once he made it there without breaking or knocking down a thing, he made a mental note to congratulate himself later. Not having time for a full on meal, he settled with popping a piece of bread to the toaster. "Ahh, I forgot my socks!"

Going back upstairs, he went to grab a pair then as he came back down he grabbed the toast that just popped in the toaster. Before hitting the door though, he took a look at the fridge if there's anything that his parents left him before they went to work. Seeing as there was no note, he tied teal Vanz to his feet dashed out the door.

With the toast being held in his mouth, he tried to tie his tie while he slung his backpack over his shoulders. If he were to be late because of his foolishness then he'd be sure to slap himself before his parents get a change to ask him why. 'Man...if I'm late teachers would be so disappointed at me.'

A screeching car caught his attention as it slowed down to the same speed as his walking. Turning his head, the passenger window rolled down to reveal two heads looking out towards him. The driver with blue hair smiled. "Need a ride, Mikuo?"

The guy next to him with deep burgundy hair and glasses nodded along. Mikuo's eyes narrowed, he gave a look to them as if he was displeased. Clearly he didn't want a car following him while he was walking, nor did he want a ride from them. "Come on, bro!"

"Kaito, Ted. I don't need a ride, I completely refuse! The last time I went on a ride with you guys, I almost got killed!" He growled, still moving forward and trying to move up some more to avoid them. They frowned at him, not pleased as well.

"Rin, Len. Get him in." Ted sighed, snapping his fingers. And soon enough two kids with stunning blond hair and dazzling cerulean eyes jumped out the moving car wearing two very similar outfits. Mikuo twitched his eye and turned deranged as if he was mad. "You...maniacal twins! Get away from me!"

"Maniacal is a funny word, boy." They retorted in unison. The girl twin's white bow seem to twitch in annoyance to mirror her face. Her brother on the other hand looked calm as they started to follow the teal haired guy. "You two better get away from me."

Rin gritted her teeth. This is taking way to long than it should be. "Mikuo, just get in the fucking car so I don't have to punch you in the balls." Instead the guy with said name still resisted, almost screaming. "If you guys dare to bring me in there, I'll report you guys to a kidnapping."

At this point, Rin had enough. She nudged her younger brother. "Len, pull him into the car. We're doing a grab it and go." Len complied with this request by opening the car door and pulling Mikuo into the still running vehicle. "What the hell?" Mikuo beseeched loudly as he was being pulled in.

Rin could have sworn he broken her eardrum while she closed the door along her way in. In the car Mikuo not only hated the way they just dragged him into a moving car, but also hated their seating positions in there because he was in the middle and in between these twins; right and left respectively.

"Finally, that took forever!" Kaito commented, looking at the three in the back. "We're almost late! Let's go!" With that he stepped on the gas with full force, causing Mikuo's head and back to hit the seat against him and him almost dropping his precious toast.

"This is why I hate driving in the car with Kaito." He cringed as the now fast car started to pick up even more speed. Ted shook his head at him with crossed arms. "If you didn't retaliate, and just got in the car like a normal person would, then we wouldn't be rushing and going at such a pace."

"Seriously!" Rin exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. Len rolled his eyes and sighed at his sister, but turned his head to face Mikuo. "So, buddy. How's your day going?" Mikuo somewhat scowled while trying to finish his breakfast. It was really 'break fast' when the car halted at the stoplight wobbling the passengers.

"Don't call me buddy." Mikuo replied bitterly, finishing his toast. He proceeded to clean the crumbs by sweeping them towards the edge of his pants. Len sighed again, this time with a shrug. "I thought we were friends. We've known each other since elementary."

Technically they're friends. Technically. Mikuo put that in for a reason. Ermm...nope. Maybe they were friends for real. Maybe. His 'friends' all had great personalities, style, popularity, everything. But him...he was one in the shadows so to speak. Everyone knew his friends, but never him. It was never him for some reason.

Well sometimes they knew him, nonetheless he didn't care one bit. "Okay, okay, yeah were friends. It's just, ughh..." Mikuo officially called it. He really was extremely bad at words. Seeing the look on his face everyone knew what really is going on the outside. "Cheer up, bro."

Mikuo looked at everyone around him, each giving a different look with the same meaning. "It doesn't matter. Regardless, your still my friend no doubt about it." Len reminded him with a thumbs up. "Totally," Kaito and Ted said together with a smile.

"For real, Mikuo. Ignore the haters and shit. Just be you. Besides, it's not like your teased or beaten up for it. It's not like you a loner or something." Rin's answer came last, making the guys other than Mikuo to stare her down. "Rin!"

Mikuo waved his hands to calm everyone down. "No! It's fine, you guys. She's right. Besides, it's okay. Seriously." Everyone around him rolled their eyes. Trying to ignore the atmosphere and lightening it, Mikuo changed the subject. "It's okay! Now, can we just get to school before my record is ruined!"

He regretted saying those words in a second because it was then the car sped off again when the light changed colors. And by the time they reached school he already felt like throwing up that toast. Maybe he should have just skipped breakfast.

* * *

><p>"Ughh, I think I'm going to puke." Mikuo stated as he got out the car, holding his stomach as well. "Not at the car, bro!" Kaito screamed in horror, grabbing is hair as if to keep himself sane while Ted, Rin, and Len, all backed up at the same time. "As long as you don't throw up on us."<p>

"Tck, whatever." Mikuo spat distastefully, trying to fix any noticeable flaws on his clothes. In a moment's notice a beautiful voice like charming bells swept by the wind flew and resonated in his ears. Turning to see where it came from, they were greeted by _**her**_.

That **girl**. The one that made his stomach flutter with one look. With the two long side ponytails that were the shade of a more bright, carefree, teal than his own. Her eyes were, soft yet gorgeous was painted in the same color. The outfit, he noted, was a black romper with teal on the sides. Adorning her neck, a cute heart shaped locket, and a pretty black bracelet.

Last but not least, teal flats with little bows on them. All together this person made Mikuo's face pink and his made heart pounding with no end. He admired her so much that he could hardly speak half the time. The way she talk, the way she smiled, her voice, the way she rocks that outfit. Little miss 'most popular girl in school', man...Miku Hatsune.

"Hey guys!" She greeted with that pretty smile of hers. Everyone excluding Mikuo waved back at her. Winking, she went near them, also bringing along a girl with yellow hair and golden eyes along. Though it seems she was busy texting on her phone to say hello to anyone.

"Rin, you up for hanging out after school today?" Miku asked her friend in a cheerful tone to catch her attention. "Sure thing, girl." Rin smiled right back at her. She giggled and turned to her brother. "And what about you, Len? Care to join us, or are you just going to bail again? It's not fun without the both of you."

"Haha. Don't worry, I'll be there today. Hope you could forgive me, Meeks." Len laughed, earning Miku to smile and shake her head at the nickname. Finally looking up at Ted and Kaito she bowed at them for being older. "Ted-chan? Where's your sister?"

Ted always found her charm to be delightful. "She beat me to school today, Miku." She nodded her head, taking the words in. Not forgetting about Kaito, she turned to him. "I forgot Kaito-nii, when is your party? I'm invited right?" She questioned with a pout to her delicate pink lips, making Mikuo blush from afar.

"Of course, Miku. You're like the little sister I never had." Kaito winked back at her. More giggles and laughter just filled the air. One would think just listening to her laugh would wisp all their problems away because of how bubbly and light it was. Once her chimes died down, she took a glance at the last person she didn't greet yet.

Looking at Mikuo from head to toe, she snapped her fingers with an epiphany to mind. "You! I know you. You're the quiet guy in my classes. Hmm...let's see. You're name...it's really similar to mine. You're..."

Finding his voice Mikuo tried to face her straight. "Uhh...My name is-" The next thing he knew, he found a dainty finger pressed lightly on his lips. When his eyes trailed it back to who the owner the was, he blushed even more. "Come on, let me guess!" Miku cried playfully.

Taking her finger back, she then placed it to her own lips, trying to think. "Man, I should be knowing your name! I mean, we have the same hair color and same the last name. I think we even have similar names. Uhhh..."

Her friend with the phone jumped when she received a shocking text. "Woah..." Miku tilted her head. "Woah? Wo? Ohh! Ahh, thanks Neru! I think I got it! It's totally similar to mine! It's Mikuo! Right?" She smiled but with her eyes curious. Mikuo managed to smile back.

"Yeah, it's Mikuo. Hatsune Mikuo. Uhh, please to meet you?" He replied awkwardly, even putting out a hand for it to be shaken. When Miku stared at it for a moment he mentally cursed himself. 'Smooth move, idiot. Nice job. Now she thinks you're stupid.'

A sheepish grin made it's way to his face, trying to make it less awkward that it really was. When he was about to pull back, he felt his hand warm when she took it into her own. She shook it as if they were already good friends. "Nice to meet you too, Mikuo! I hope we-"

"Dammit, Miku. Now is not the time. We're going to be late!" Neru screeched, tugging her friend away Mikuo. Miku looked back with disappointment evident on her face. "Uhh, I'll catch you guys later! I'll see you in class, Rin, Len, Mikuo! Bye!"

"Ohh my gosh. They're right! The bell rang when we found Miku. We're going to be late!" Kaito noted, as he grabbed his bags and just went for the main door of the school. Ted followed suit, but in a calmer matter. "We'll see you guys!"

"Ha! We have a closer classroom than you suckers!" Rin called as they ran. "Let's head to class then." Len said, heading for the door as well.

The morning started out like any other normal day. The quick rush of students hitting their rooms sometimes in chaotic matters, or in a neat fashion. Either way no matter what you end up doing, it was always some-what the same.

Same thing, the usual broken down routine with clock's pendulum monotonously ticking and tocking away first period in slow agonizing, horrible ways as if you were loosing your brain cells to the point where you even question why you're there.

Or maybe it was quick, faced-paced; your mind seeping in a colorful array of information that you're too preoccupied to even notice the minutes fly and die out the window. To Mikuo what made first period science bearable was...well, Miku. Seeing her sit so cutely with her legs crossed in a lady-like matter made him unconsciously smile like a dumbass.

When he caught himself before he fell, he almost slapped himself before anybody had to look. Why was she so beautiful? Why did he like her? It isn't fair. She was someone who he couldn't catch or get. It's impossible. Maybe that poem was stupid to write...it's not she'll do anything. 'Will she...?'

The bell rang for the end of class, and the beginning of another. Mikuo sighed and got up, fixing his things. Another question hit him in the head for the millionth time. This question always irked his mind at least once a day. 'Why does she have to be in my first three classes?'

"Ready for English, Mikuo?" Rin and Len asked together. Did they always have to say things together? How do they do that? So many questions filled Mikuo's mind for no reason. He was starting to get a pounding headache. 'And why do they have to be in almost every class of mine?'

"Yeah...I'm ready. I guess..." He reluctantly followed them to the doorway while they grinned madly. He saw them, and talked to them everyday but for some reason everyday was unpredictable with these twins. In a second, he jolted from a tap on his shoulder. Turning around he found loveliness catching up and looking at him with a smile.

"Hey, Mikuo! That was a boring session, wasn't it?" Miku's melodic voice rang in his ears. It only made him smile back, and slowed down for her. "It was, but wasn't as bad as usual, right? Anywho, English here we come." Mikuo replied with another sigh.

Miku pat his shoulder in sympathy. "It's okay. I'll be there to bear the pain with you! Hehe, ohh I'll meet you in class. I have to meet a friend real quick! I'll see you in a bit." She then waved him off and headed into a different direction. Mikuo realized that she always had somewhere to go before class during passing period. In-fact it was always his friends who do this.

The popular ones at least. Well, his friends were all popular. He somehow found it funny how everyone views him as a dork, nerd, or geek only because he's not one to talk during class while he had the most famous people as friends. He was one of those rare kids like that. 'It's like I'm one in every million...'

"Oi, hurry up. You'll slow us down. We got to say hi to Meiko-nee, Lily-nee and them before we go to class!" His thoughts were broken again by the sound of Rin's demanding voice yelling at him. Do they have to seriously greet their elders? Just because they we're sophomores doesn't mean that they should go to a junior class to see them.

It should be the other way around. They should be coming over to visit them. Mikuo was close to scowling. "I'm getting there, and do we really have to go say hi to her and her blue-haired stupid idiot as a boyfriend? Like really?"

"Ahaha, good one." Len gave a light chuckle on his short description of Kaito. "And why not? Besides our classroom is a two doors down away from them. It kills time before class, you know? Besides, who the hell likes going to class early?"

"Seriously," Rin continued, her hands in the air to emphasize the point. "And hurry up! Gosh, all we do anyway is just say hey, have a small minute chat and boom. Leave before the minute bell signals. "Man, is this your first time to do this, Mikuo? Because it seems like it." Her brother added another snicker to that.

Now Mikuo just felt awkward. These two drive him insane in the most weirdest way. Like how you would bend metal with your mind if you could. Then again, how would his life be like without them? That would feel even more awkward. "You made it sound weird. And yes, this is my first. Now can we just continue on, hurry up and get this thing over with? Damn."

The twins flashed for once a genuine smile at him that didn't look mischievous. They liked him better when he showed more personality. A truer self. It made him funnier and gave him character. They thought it was a shame how nobody even really liked him because he wasn't one to show how he really felt. And they know why...he's shy.

* * *

><p>Finally reaching a certain classroom's door they walked in together, and instantly found who they were looking for along with a few others. Meiko beckoned the three to come over a have a small conversation. "What are you guys doing there? Come over here!"<p>

"Do we have to?" Mikuo groaned, but went forward anyway. If it weren't for the fact that he didn't usually visit, Meiko would have probably punch his arm at the remark he made. Instead she let it go, and winked at him.

"Well, well, isn't Mikuo? Why don't you come more often to say hi to us?" Lily's aquamarine eyes laughed, while she raised a brow. It wasn't everyday this kid came over, and to say the least it's a bit of a surprise.

Mikuo crossed his arms. "I see all of you guys everyday at lunch and breaks. What's the point in me seeing you during class when I have one to attend myself?" Everyone surrounding them gave some form a shock. Mostly consisting of 'ooohhs' in a joking way that even Meiko and Lily had to join in.

"Damn, kid. No need to be all sassy like that," A guy named Gakupo commented with a laugh and a hand wave. "Says the guy with the sassy long, self-proclaimed 'perfect violet' long hair." Mikuo retorted with a pout and crossed arms. Everyone laughed and surprisingly Gakupo did too. It's been a while since they've seen Mikuo opened up so freely. It's refreshing to see him like this.

It was then the minute-bell rang and zipped throughout the school, drilling the warning that you should go to class in your head. "Dammit, Mikuo. You just had to kill our time and talk with Meiko-nee, and Lily? Gosh, let's go already. We'll catch you guys later, guys!" Rin waved at the juniors and practically made a mad dash out the door.

Len felt the corners of his mouth lift. His sister was always that brash, tough type of kid but there's never a day where he couldn't be laughing or smiling without her. "Come on, Mikuo. She's right. We should head to class. Will see you guys at lunch."

"Finally," Mikuo whispered, relief racking though his veins. He was already late this morning and had to run to class to make it on time, he didn't want to be late and go running to the next class as well. Good thing class was close this time that he didn't have to dash there. "English...here we really go."

He and Len exited swiftly, walking briskly towards their class with a slight ease. Taking their seats, they sat down perfectly, coinciding with the bell on the dot as if it was rehearsed and timed. Now all they had to do was listen for today's agenda.

Their teacher, Hiyama Kioteru, stepped forward and cleared his throat. "Ohayo, class." All the kids replied with a simple good morning back at him. Smiling, he looked at them. "So how's your day going so far? You guys are looking tired than usual. Did something happen?"

The comments then filled the air with different faces and different emotions behind them. From the plain and simple 'mehs' to the banging heads hitting from the desks, even to those who explained the weird stuff they did from the previous nights, Kioteru heard and saw it all. "Alright, alright. Calm it down now. Since you guys look dead I'll take it easy for today."

He explained a few things, and made the students take a few notes. After a while, he stopped his lecture short and finished with ten minutes still remaining. "Okay, I think we're done for today. You guys could have some free-time. Do whatever you want, just make sure you don't leave early."

A sigh of relief hit the class like a fresh breeze flowing through their lungs. Finally some relaxation. Mikuo decided that it was now a good time to continue that poem from this morning. He took out the messy, almost crumply paper out from his backpack. Staring at it once more, he found the thing almost mocking.

If that thing had a face not only will it be mocking, but he thought it would have probably laughed at him for not finishing it properly. 'My heart's stereo...ughh. Man, this sound good but how the hell am I going to continue it? I have to make this sound perfect!' He stole a glance at Miku who was a bit far away from him, talking to Neru.

He took his pencil this time and started to tap it to his desk. A moment later he wrote a few more things, only to be erased or crossed out. This was harder than he thought. Again, he found himself glancing at Miku. Her smile, her laughter, and goodness...her legs. Everything was just perfect in his eyes.

Not that he was dirty-minded like that. It's just those legs were made as if it were for a goddess. He wouldn't be surprise if she actually was. Seeing his face looking back and forth, then concentrating to write on the paper, Rin looked at him with a weird look.

Since she was bored, she started to look over his shoulder to see what he was doing. When he wrote something then erased it again, she smirked and snatched the paper off of his hands. "Hey!"

"Oooh, what's this? Some homework?" She drawled with a laugh because of his face turning into something of pissed. When she scanned the paper and read the lines, her pretty eyes widened. "Wait...is this a-"

"Yes, Rin. It's a freaking poem. You happy now?" Mikuo shot with a glare, putting his hand out. "Now give it back! I can't loose it!" But Rin, being a Kagamine and some-what a stubborn kid she didn't do anything. All she did was stare in shocked at the paper.

"You know...this shit is pretty good." She finally said. "Like, I mean it. You got something amazing here." It was Mikuo's eyes who widened this time. Did she really found it amazing already? Was it that good? When he was about to ask for it back again, she turned to her brother.

"Len, dude! Check out what Mikuo wrote! I think it's a pretty cool-ass poem! I didn't know the kid even did poetry." She slammed the paper into his face. Len grabbed the paper and growled at her for putting it directly to his face. When he got a chance to really look at it, he was presently surprised. "This...is hella good. No, really. Mikuo did you really write this?"

Mikuo crossed his arms. These two always butt in. "Yes I did, got a problem with it?" The Kagamines shook their heads "It's good, but why did you stop?" Len questioned, looking at it again.

"Yeah, why did you?" Rin added on, saying the word lightly on her lips. "I couldn't think of anything. I'm sort of stuck on it..." Mikuo eventually replied slowly, replaying the words that came to his mind first. He was still amazed on how they thought it was that good. He thought of words like those before, it's just that was the first time he decided to speak them, and write it.

Rin innocently looked up for a second. "Who's this for? It isn't for this class, so it has to be for someone." Len did the same, even mirroring his sister's face. "Yeah...for a girl?" Ohh, shit. It was like they knew everything. Mikuo saw their faces and was instantly defeated. No matter what he did at that point was just bad. He had to come clean. At least it'll make him feel better.

"I-it's for someone! I want t-to...no I can't! It's for...ughhh..." His mouth was constricting, his words being tied up and dried to the bone. He was scared to admit? Why couldn't he bring himself to say it. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "Okay...it's f-for Miku."

Good thing she was paying attention to something else, or his cover would have been blown to bits! Rin almost jumped at the spot she was at, if it weren't for the desk. "Wait, which Miku though...? There are like a thousand people with the same first name!"

"Is it Zatsune, one of the Haganes. Which one are you talking about?" Len asked for her, since it looked like she as in critical shock. Mikuo blinked in confusion. "Uhh...the one who has the same last name as me?"

Rin, this time jumped out of the desk and punched the air. "I knew it! Ohhh my gosh, I knew it! Len, you owe me five bucks! Told you it was her!" Len sighed, then simply shrugged. "I didn't deny it, Rin. I just wasn't sure. And fine, whatever."

Mikuo tried to be confident by explaining his intentions. "I...was finally going to tell her that I like her by writing something." The Kagamines mischievousness seem to rise with each second. When he thought it couldn't get any worst, he suddenly saw them turn and started to show off his precious piece of paper.

"Look what Mikuo wrote, guys!" They called in unison to their classmates and friends. Great. Just great. Mikuo banged his head on his desk, regretting that he even brought it out. Life seemed to suck ass at that moment. A moment later, people were staring at him with awe.

"What do you think, Teto?" Rin saw the look in her face. The girl with the cute curly burgundy pig-tails flashed her famous little toothy grin, though she wasn't the only one amazed. Everyone was.

"I thought it great! Going to give it to someone soon, Mikuo?" Teto teased with a laugh. "How about you, Piko?" From there, a chain reaction slowly formed consisting of replies and comments from that odd looking piece of shitty, but awesome paper.

"Same here. What do you think about it, Miki?" The kid with electric blue eyes and silvery white hair asked a girl with flaming red hair, with an ahoge similar to his. "I thought it was cute! Make more, Mikuo. How about you, Nero? What's your opinion?"

"I thought it was cool. Gumi?"

"I didn't know you wrote poetry, Mikuo! It was awesome, even if it was short."

When they weren't paying attention, Mikuo got a chance to steal the poem back from Len's hands. "Hey, what the hell?" They all looked at him strangely when he put it back into his backpack and huffed at them. Miku, noticing the commotion, turned around and went towards the back to join them.

"Hey, hey! What's going on back here?" She looked at everyone, but specifically stared at Mikuo for an answer. She giggled when he blushed and looked flustered. "What's wrong, Mikuo? Mou, you should talk to me more! You actually seem fun to talked to." She cooed like dripping honey.

That just made him blush even more. If he didn't really show it on the outside, he was racking with nervousness inside that he could just break and crumble at anytime. If he didn't stay seated, he would have probably fell on his knees. "N-nothing. It's just these guys are just teasing me of that very reason!" He had to come up with a lie to hide that, or he'll never live it down.

"Aww, you guys. Stop it. You're being mean to him. See, that's why you should speak more often! You sound cool too." The more she spoke, the more it made his heart flutter. He couldn't even think straight anymore. But the instant she finished her sentence, the bell rang.

Here comes a quick break, then class all over again.

* * *

><p>One would have to wait until after fourth period for lunch to come on by. And by that time, Mikuo felt glad that he could actually get a breather. Ever since that poem was revealed it felt like he couldn't rest easy for some reason. Lunch was a time where you could calm your nerves, and he'll take that anyday.<p>

While he was sitting on a desk, and staring at the window outside the others were contemplating on where to spend lunch. It wasn't really a problem, but sometimes people want to go here or there, just as long as they had somewhere to stay and sit.

"Hey, let's go to my Onii-chan's class! I have to ask him something anyways, so why don't we drop by?" Gumi suggested, snapping her fingers at the idea. And here we go again, round two with those older kids. Then again, they brought life to the party.

"So we're going to see Gakupo and the juniors then?" Rin asked for clarification. Sighing, Mikuo got up and stretch. "I guess that's fine. We going to go now, or what?" The Kagamines, Gumi, Teto, Piko, Miki, and Nero nodded all at once. First taking their things, tying or fixing the lace on their shoes, and stretching, they headed out for the door.

A thought came over Miki, as a slight breeze passed by and tickled her skin when they entered the halls. "Is the others stopping by later, or are we meeting them afterschool?" She asked to no one in particular. "If you mean by Iroha, Gumo, and the others who usually stop by, then sure. Maybe. If not it's totally afterschool." Piko reassured her by smiling gently, making her blush slightly.

'Why can't they just get together already? I mean, it's obvious! Plus it's easier since they're close and all...unlike me and her.' Mikuo didn't want his epiphany get the best of him, but something ended up showing on his face making the others looking at him with concern.

"Mikuo, you okay?" Nero studied him closely, squinting his eyes trying to spot a problem. Mikuo ended up waving a hand to dismiss everything. "Yeah, I'm fine...just a bit of headache is all." Even leaving it at that seemed fishy, but they all let it slide for now.

A few turns and a minute later they found themselves in-front of Gakupo's classroom. When they walked in, Gumi instantly ran to her brother and gave him a random hug. "Hey, Nii-chan! Ohh, and peoples!" She didn't forget about the rest of them, as they greeted back. Even Teto had to greet her brother that way when she saw him.

"We were going to visit you, sweetheart. Did you need me? You guys came all the way over here." Gakupo returned the hug. Gumi's playful green hair swayed when she shook her head. "No, I just wanted to visit you! We just wanted to come over and visit you guys for a change, you know?"

"I see...well, take a seat then. Don't stay standing." Gakupo ushered them to do so. When everyone took a comfortable position in one way or another, it was then the conversations did a kick off. "So what's up?"

"Nothing, boring day today. But Mikuo wrote a cool poem!" Teto pointed out first, making him the spot-light and the center of attention at the current moment of time. Ted crossed his arms in interest. "Really? Show it to us, Mikuo." He encouraged.

When he didn't shove, Rin continued Teto's sentence. "It's hella cool, like...you never expect him to have flow or a way of words but that was sick, man." That only made the others more eager to see it, by leaning closer to him. "Get away from me..."

Len signaled Teto to steal it in his backpack by pointing at it. She did a thumbs up, and bent over to unzip the bag near the floor. Meanwhile, Mikuo was to busy trying to back up to even notice anybody near his bag. "You guys are way to close..."

"Got it!" Teto shouted but before he could react, she already flicked the paper out for someone to catch. Time seemed to fly in like slow-motion. The wide eyes, the stares, open mouths agape, and the reaction reaching for it all played like those clichéd played out movies. Snatching it first, Lily smirked. "Now I got it!"

Ohh, hell no. This is not going to end this way. Too many people already read this. "No you don't!" Mikuo lunged forward to try and achieve it with vain. Lily, seeing this would happen, slipped it slyly over to Gakupo in a flash. "Come on, Mikuo. Why don't you let us see?" He didn't get the chance to take even a peek for he was pushed by the writer, making it fly around again.

"Luka!" He reached a hand out theatrically, when he fell to the floor. It landed gracefully on the pinkette's desk, just like how she was elegantly sitting. 'Okay, this is my chance! If I don't get it now, I'll never get it back!' Mikuo went forward with high hopes. But Luka didn't let him see the end, for she lightly laughed and passed it to someone behind her. "Here, Ruko."

Ruko turned around with her mixed jeweled eyes lit with trouble. Seeing Mikuo in this situation just made her laugh along with the rest of them. When he was about to give it another go, she passed it to her counter-part. "Rook, hide it from him."

And he did what he was told, lifting it up high. Now this was disastrous, Mikuo thought in dismay. Two tall people with streaks in their hair was standing before him. How the hell is going to get that? To make matters even worst, Rin stood upon a desk just to take the paper away from Rook. "Thanks, Rook. Let's read it now!"

Okay, now he can't definitely mess with her or she'll **beat** his ass to the ground. Adding more salt to his wounded pride, she then handed it off to Meiko, who could _also_ beat him up in a flash. At this point, there was no way of getting it back his way. When they surround themselves around Meiko's desk, Mikuo thought that it looked like they were witnessing a dead body.

Everyone read it in different paces, nodding along the way. But in the end, all of them were pleasantly pleased. When they turned to look at him, they were stunned and amazed. "This is really, and I mean really good, Mikuo!" Luka ended up summing it up for everybody. This was not only a shock for everyone, but it was a for him to hear that.

"But why did you end it there?" Kaito asked, almost stupidly in-fact. Rook tilted his head and joined him in the stupidity of it. "Yeah...why did you?" Ruko simply smacked his head when he finished.

"You guys are joking. You really like it?" Mikuo questioned back to all with an equally shocked face, and wide eyes. "I mean, I didn't get a chance to finish it...but is it really that good?" Everyone nodded their heads almost in synced.

"But who's it for? I highly doubt you wrote this for yourself, now." Ted fixed his glasses a bit before smirking. Rin and Len looked at each other before they broke the ice. "You'll never guess. It's cute, but who knew? He likes Miku!"

"No way!" Were the majority of replies. Mikuo slumped himself on a desk, and put his head down for a moment. He had to sit. This was too much. This is what you call stress. When he lifted his head, he gave them a blunt reply. "Yes...it's Miku."

"Someone talking about me?" The said tealette came and popped her head into the doorway. She then came in with Neru trailing right behind her, as usual. "Uhh...yeah. We were just saying that you had the greatest outfit of the day among us." Rin quickly had to make a lie. She didn't want her hear the secret just yet.

"Ahh! Really? Thanks! Me and Neru was looking for Gumo and Piko. We wanted to ask them about the choreography for sixth period. You know Sonika-sensei gets mad if we don't know what were doing. That's what we get being in a prestigious performing arts school." Rin glared at the two with a sign that that read, 'Go up there instead of them coming here and listening to us'.

When Miku was about to step forward, Gumo held his hand to halt her. "It's cool, Miku. We'll go outside and talk about it. It's stuffy here to explain it anyway. Come on, Piko." He tapped his friend shoulder so that he'll follow.

Before he got up, Piko leaned in towards Miki's ear, almost causing her to blush. "Tell me if he says anything." He pointed towards a mesmerized Mikuo, staring at Miku. Miki nodded at him. "Hai. I'll record it on my phone, if anything."

Mikuo sighed once more, when he saw them left the room for the time being. But nobody forgot the previous conversation. They wanted to know how this shit got down. "As you were saying, Mikuo?" Meiko revived the whole thing over again.

"Yes, please do tell." Ted continued on. "And try it with verse," Gumi teased, though she was only joking. Mikuo couldn't hide it much longer. It was out so he might as well just come clean and say it straight with them.

Seeing Miku enter the room for a moment to get a pencil then leaving swiftly, he mused out his thoughts as he rested his head on his hand. "There she goes again, like good medicine. Every step she takes, my blood is flowing. I swear...her legs go on and on for days. And, no. I'm not thinking of it like that...really."

Many of the others blinked in shock once more. "Oooh." Lily commented, and hand to her mouth forming a gasp. Mikuo turned to face everyone and let out a breathe. "I've been liking her ever since freshman year. Though today is actually the first time I've actually talked to her. I wrote that poem because I wanted to confess to her. But I don't know if I'll end of giving it."

He paused for moment to see everyone's reaction. When he got it clear in his mind he continued. "She's got a hold on me...I need the remedy. Just to hold her would be a cure for me." His eyes had a look of longing when they starting lingering towards the doorway. "I can't keep going on this way..." He'll go _insane_ if he doesn't do something about it.

"Awww, Mikuo. Just continue your poem and give it to her." Luka sympathized by putting a hand to his shoulder. Mikuo thanked her for the comfort, but he still felt miserable. "But she's at the top of her game, she don't know my name really, ughh..." He slumped his head to the desk again, only to life it back up. "The future's looking bleak. She's out of my league!"

Teto thought it would be fun to tease him a bit here. "Look out! She'll tear your heart out!" She boomed jokingly. The Kagamine's continued her remark with a laugh together, clearly amused. "She'll rock your world there's no doubt."

"After all, she come and goes when she wants to. Why do you think she leaves before and during classes sometimes." Meiko added on with a wink. "But I'd do anything she wanted me to." Mikuo countered quickly, but then stopped for a moment.

"But, who could blame me...with legs like that?" He resonated his thoughts like a reflex, smiling softly for a moment. He couldn't get help but say the ending, but before he could take it back it was out and sheepish blush started to line his face.

"Oh, now he got the right idea." Gakupo smirked, turning to Luka. "Luka got legs like that." He was lucky that she wasn't in the mood to slap him, or that her younger brother Luki wasn't here to strangle him for that. "Meiko gots legs..." Kaito tried to act cool about it, but Meiko ignored him.

"Of course I have legs, Bakaito. Maybe not like that, but I love you anyways." She sighed patting his head. Rin faked her astonishment by flicking a hand sassily like a diva. "I don't got legs like that. What the hell are you guys talking about?"

While contagious laughter plagued the air, Miku came in again to grab yet again another pencil making Mikuo sigh for the millionth time that day. "Here she comes again, she makes me want to sing. My heart stops when I think about her coming."

"Awww!" Some of the girls squealed. "I'm telling you guys...she's got a hold on me, it's a tragedy. That I would never get the chance to have her close to me, because when she moves she takes my breath away." Mikuo swayed them back to the original topic with an airy voice.

"Don't say that!" Ruko shouted, startling a few. "You'll never know what she'll think unless you give it a try, Mikuo." He bit his lip in response. That was true though...too true. The words didn't have to flow. What they say is truth that can't be tainted with ifs, ands, or buts.

"Then why don't you-" Len's comment was interrupted by Mikuo's continuous rant. "She's breaking me down. She's everywhere that I want to go now, but she gets me high when I'm feeling low. How can I get her when she's on the move like a rolling stone? Just one look cuts me to the bone!"

"And she's breaking you down." Nero tried to predict the next set of words he'll say. Mikuo only nodded back to him. "Yeah, she's like** that**!" The others had smiles that held different meanings behind them.

"She's like that,"

"Yeah, like **that**!"

"Of course she's like _that_."

"She moves and moves, she grooves when she moves. She's just like _**that**_! Miku is Miku, and there's a slim line that I could ever have a chance to really get to know her. It's not like she'll go for a guy like me anyway." Mikuo ended the mini battle he had with all of them. Though his final words left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Not unless you try," Rin reminded him. "Finish that poem, and confess secretly if you have to. Just make a move and don't worry how you're doing or how you get there. Just move." Miki nodded in agreement. "Listen to her! She's right!"

"Okay, okay! I'll try to finish it tomorrow." Mikuo raised his arms up as if he were caught doing something bad. "Okay, you better." Rook punched arm hard, to the point where he had to rub the sore spot. A few more conversations in and around twenty minutes later lunch ended. With that said, Mikuo got by the rest of the day with better thoughts.

When school ended, he stepped out with the sun kissing his skin and the breeze whispering in his ears and trying to tell him of secret lines to behold the future. This was calming, he finalized. As he was about to leave, Miku managed to catch his hand last minute. "Hm?"

"Hey, Mikuo! Uhh..." She paused, but then smiled a second later. "It's nice to get to talk to you for once. I hope we could talk more often, so...see you tomorrow?" Even if he felt like his heart was about to pop out of his chest, Mikuo formed a smile himself.

"Yeah...I'll see you, Miku." If possible her gleaming smile grew brighter, as she let him go. "Okay! I'll see you then!" With that, she was off and Mikuo was alone smiling to himself. When he got home and finished all his homework by the time his parents came home in the evening, he turned on his boom-box and played his favorite tunes softly while he laid on his bed.

"Fine...I promise I'll finish it for you, Miku."

* * *

><p><strong>song that inspired this chapter: with legs like that, by zebrahead.<strong>

**ahaha, you might know this song as maria's theme song in the wwe. well, need a link here too? get rid of spaces then. h t t p : / / w w w. youtube. com / watch?v=Q b 9 o m z u l S 2 o**

**well...ehh...for some reason i think i have to redo this soon. just a warning, if you see this get reposted twice it's beause i wasn't satisfied with it the first time. ahaha. anywho the below corner, what's up? ahaha! okay if you guys were a bit confused a bit i'll clear up here. i know you're wondering, i thought it's based off 'ooh radio'.**

**it is! but you won't see why until a later chapter. and mikuo's poem is actually 'stereo hearts' by gym class heroes. for the sake of this story, i'm going to say songs are mikuo's words. but heads up, chapter two is going to be based of stereo hearts, ahaha. and that song was not playing on the radio in the story just saying. **

**it was ne-yo's 'beautiful monster' as said, not stereo hearts. you should check out that song too by the way! well, i hope you all get my concept of the radio thing, and if you have questions feel free to ask. until then, please review and enjoy! i hope you'll like it! besides, people need to write more of this couple!**


End file.
